


A New Type Of Warmth

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Series: A Strange Family [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: When Borsalino decided to adopt Mitsu he did so without hesitation, after all, who could say no to such a cute little face? Well apparently Sakazuki could. But the girl wasn't going anywhere, so it was about time that the angry lava man learned to live with it.





	A New Type Of Warmth

At first quite a few Marines had been confused and astounded that an ordinary child would be allowed to roam the base, and sit in on meetings. Kizaru’s fondness for the girl notwithstanding there was a precedent that should have been followed, and babysitters surely must have been available. Indeed, if Mitsu had only been Kizaru’s daughter perhaps this would be the case, but she was also the child of a certain red dog.

 

 

Before she had come around the relationship between Kizaru and Akainu was largely speculative. Kizaru flirted, but he did that with everyone. Akainu seemed less angry around the man, but perhaps that was just a trick of the light. Nothing solid was confirmed, even after years, after calls awkwardly overheard and moments a bit too tender for friendship spotted. But such was the nature of both men, they enjoyed their privacy, and their work, and would rather their private lives come in the way. Mitsu changed all that however, from the first moment Borsalino brought her back.

Sakazuki was against it, much to the surprise of no one. He nearly ordered Borsalino to put the child back only for the man to stare at him calmly, as the girl in question hid behind his leg. It was with a reluctant sigh that the other man relented. However, it was hardly a minute before he felt two small arms wrap around his leg. She hardly came up to his knee, but she was hugging him with all her might. Looking up at him, smiling shyly, he had almost thought her cute.

“T-thank you D-dad, is it um, alright if I call you that?” It was most certainly not enjoyable hearing that word come out of her. In fact, it made him cringe and he had to fight the urge to tell her no. Even then the word was half-way to his lips before he saw Borsalino’s smile, so damned happy at the awkward sight. Sighing Sakazuki turned away, refusing to acknowledge the child any further.

 

 

In this manner Mitsu became a part of their household, as awkward as it was. A spare guest room became hers, and Borsalino spared no expense in furnishing it, much to Sakazuki’s chagrin. Books were bought to teach the girl, a tutor was hired to come once a week, and somehow, they even ended up giving her a bathroom all to herself. And the clothes! Borsalino seemed obsessed with dressing the little girl up in a million different ways. It seemed that the girl was sensible enough however and chose to wear comfortable and practical clothes on a daily basis. This did not stop the man from buying her the most sickeningly cute outfits imaginable.

If Sakazuki wasn’t around the child may have had full run of the place. As long as she didn’t get herself hurt it seemed that Borsalino was fine letting her run amok. It was not until this particular day that a few very key things became clear to him.

 

The day had, as per usual, started off as any other. It was calm and clear, and the Admirals were stuck doing paperwork. Even Aokiji was getting some work done, trying, no doubt, to find some spare time to nap. The distant sounds of Akainu’s fuming drifted through the corridors of Marine HQ like some strange angry music. And just as every day the sounds of Kizaru’s laughter came from his office, bright and cheerful, as he changed between paperwork and playing with his daughter.

Around lunchtime the man of light decided to take his daughter out for food, and perhaps invite Akainu along the way. Mitsu raced behind her papa, her small legs only barely able to keep up with his slow and gentle pace. Upon reaching the man’s office however it was clear they wouldn’t be getting him out anytime soon, he was pouring over paperwork and half-eating at his desk. At the sight of Mitsu and Borsalino he gave a ‘humph’ and frowned, before looking back to his work. With a shrug from Borsalino the door closed, and Mitsu looked towards him curiously.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around eventually. Why don’t we get some… hmmmm… apple pie downstairs?” Though he would no doubt never hear the end of it from Sakazuki, Borsalino could hardly stand to see Mitsu so despondent. The instant she perked up and smiled his heart felt lighter, and he reached down to scoop the child up in his arms, planting numerous kisses on her face as they walked. Her bright laughter seeped through the walls, and seemed to infect the place just a bit with her joy.

Warmth spread through Borsalino’s chest and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as the girl babbled on about a conversation she’d had with a fish yesterday. He was certain she had told him the story already, but the sight of her smile, the way she seemed to jump just a little at certain parts, and how sweet her laugh was made him forget to be bothered. It had only been two months since he had taken the seven-year-old child in, but already he was more attached than he could ever admit. There was a kindness in her, a light, that he wanted to protect more than anything.

While he would never admit so to Sakazuki, seeing his lover treat her so callously was beginning to wear on him. All the man seemed to do was complain about her, saying how there would be countless better places for the girl to live than with them. Some part of him wanted to agree, after all they had known each other for years, and their relationship had always been one of camaraderie and steady (if sometimes sparse) affection. Borsalino knew Sakazuki, knew his little habits, all the things that made him mad, how to calm him, and how to simply enjoy life with him. This child was another story. She was bright and happy, warm and affectionate, she needed him in a way that Sakazuki never had… and Borsalino was starting to realize that it was a sort of thing he desperately wanted for himself.

He was so deep in his thoughts that, on the way back from getting lunch, he forgot something very important. Looking about he tried to remember what it was but for the life of him could not, as he thought on what it could be one of the workers stopped him. “Ah, Sir, how are you? Where’s Mitsu today? I thought she’d have come to lunch with you?”

 

It was at that exact moment, that Sakazuki began to worry. There was a strange feeling he was beginning to get, whenever Borsalino messed up in regards to the child, a tingling in the back of his neck. He frowned even deeper than usual and stood, letting out a frustrated sigh as he looked out the window. About now would be a good time to-

He froze almost instantly, every fiber of his being tense, and in a flash threw open the window. Outside, standing there on the roof, was a very small, very familiar, little girl. She was humming to herself happily and was apparently chasing after a bird. His heart flew into his throat as her foot slipped, and she almost went toppling to the ground. Through a miracle she managed to steady herself, only to continue chasing after the winged creature.

“MITSU!” His scream nearly caused her to jump, but she managed to keep her calm and looked around for him. “GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!” Upon hearing Sakazuki’s voice a second time Mitsu pinpointed him and ran over, the speed with which she did so frightening him to his core. _Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall…_

The moment she was within arm’s reach he grabbed her, pulling her into his office with a grateful sigh. He didn’t have a moment to think about it though when the door burst open, revealing a frantic and worried Borsalino. Akainu could only glare, even as Borsalino lit up in relief to see the child in his arms. “Mitsu! Is this where you ran to? You should have told-“

“She was on the roof.” His words were spoken with a growl, the cigar in his teeth nearly breaking in two. That particular bit of news shocked the other man.  
            “What? But, how? We were walking down the hall just-”

“Damnit Borsalino you were supposed to be watching her!”  
            “I was watching her!”

“Not closely enough she nearly fell!” _Worry. So that’s what that felt like._

 

Mitsu was entirely oblivious to the heated discussion going on about her, as she seemed to have tired herself out and was now playing with the fringes on Sakazuki’s coat. It wasn’t until a final “JUST GET YOUR WORK DONE!” that she was pulled back to reality. Looking up she saw Borsalino walking away, shoulders slumped as he rubbed his head. “Where is he going?”

“To finish his work, you’ll be spending the rest of the day with me.” This news surprised her. Until now the only person she had spent time with at work, other than Borsalino, was Sengoku. But she could hardly say no, after all, she had practically been begging for this day to come! Smiling up at Sakazuki she nodded excitedly, and hugged his arm tightly. For the rest of the day she was going to do her best to show him just how much it was worth it to keep her around.

Before she could think of anything to say however, she felt a warm pat on her back, and heard an almost relieved sigh. A part of her had to do a double take, to look again and see that it had really come from Sakazuki. And when she did, she saw the most wonderful thing. A smile. It was small, and maybe more of a smirk, but it was there, and it was directed at her. Just like that it was gone, and they were walking down the hallway toward the training yard.

 

Sakazuki glared out at the new faces that he was expected to beat into shape, barking out orders in his usual angry way. Unlike usual however his rage and stature didn’t seem to be affecting them as much. Some smiled, others held in a giggle. And he knew exactly why.

Hanging off his shoulder, smiling and humming away, was Mitsu. The air around her almost seemed filled with joy, and all the marines that were looking at him, were also looking at her. When he told her to be quiet it was in a softer tone, though he didn’t realize it. She responded with a happy little “Yes dad!” And that was it. For the rest of the day whispers about the cute new child of Sakazuki’s abounded.

Indeed, after this day Sakazuki realized a few very important things. He had never been that worried in his life. He had never enjoyed his breaks quite as much. And he most certainly never wanted to admit, that this small, part fishman, part menace of a child, had wormed her way into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Mini Mitsu makes another appearance as she manages to crack open just a little bit of Sakazuki's cold heart. Small cute children riding on your shoulder gives you an immediate -50 to intimidate by the way.


End file.
